


Hilarious

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Hermione visits Ron in the Hospital wing after a shitty day to cheer herself up, as well as cheering him up.





	Hilarious

It had become a daily occurrence, Hermione’s visits to the hospital wing after dinner was over, but this Friday evening was the first time Madam Pomfrey had allowed her to stay past visiting hours.   
“Only because there’s no one else for you to disturb. But only an hour Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, you hear me? Not a minute after.” She warned them sternly, though as she turned away, Hermione could have sworn she saw the matron smile softly.  
“So how’s Harry doing then?” Ron asked straight away as he adjusted the pillows behind his back. “Still obsessing over Malfoy?”   
“That and the inside of Ginny’s mouth.” Hermione replied quickly with a smirk at Ron’s disgusted face.  
“Oh that’s just grim! You’re evil you know that?” Ron said swiping out with a hand to swat at Hermione’s shoulder.  
Hermione laughed and dodged the hand, and tucking a piece of her curling hair back behind her ear. “Sorry, I do actually sometimes forget. It’s hard to remember who I can to talk to about what nowadays.”   
“What do you mean?” Ron asked puzzled, rolling the sleeves of his pyjamas up, exposing those swirling scars to the dusky light that was streaming through the large hospital wing windows.  
“Well, I can’t talk to you about Harry and Ginny, and I can’t talk to Ginny about Harry or you-.”  
“What are you talking to my sister about me for?” Ron interrupted, his eyebrows pulling together and his eyes staring at her fiercely. Hermione felt her throat seem to swell, stopping the air passing through to her lungs as head flooded her cheeks and she dropped her gaze from his bright blue eyes.  
The silence reigned for a beat before Hermione coughed out, “No reason. She just…doesn’t want to listen to me harp on about you or Harry.” Hermione reasoned.  
“That’s literally what you just said though.” Ron commented with a smug smile.  
“Right…well…at least I know that you’re listening to me for once.” Hermione rebutted, giving Ron the best stern look she could conjure up in her embarrassment.   
“Hey I listen!” Ron complained and Hermione sighed inwardly in relief that Ron had taken her bait and moved on.  
“I know. I’m just joking.”  
“Very funny.” Ron muttered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.  
“I can be funny you know.” Hermione told him.  
“I know you can. I never said you weren’t?” Ron questioned in confusion.  
“No but it sometimes feels that way.” Hermione complained thinking back to being in the common room earlier, grabbing some spare parchment and quills to take for Ron.  
Lavender and Pavarti had made their way down the girls staircase and upon spotting Hermione began to discuss her loudly, as though they hadn’t seen her.  
“Did you hear what Pansy said today in Potions? Usually I wouldn’t laugh at anything she says but it was hilarious.” Lavender announced loudly as they walked past and even though Hermione could quite clearly remember the snobbish remark, Pavarti seemed to want to play along with Lavender’s mean game.  
“I honestly don’t Lav…remind me?” Pavarti requested.  
“You’d think that the stick that’s wedged so far up the mudbloods arse would make her walk funny, but not even a stick would interfere with her boring, goody goody persona.” Lavender quoted, pushing her nose up in quite a good impression of Pansy, but Hermione didn’t laugh or respond, she continued stuffing books in beside the quills and parchment for Ron, perhaps a little more forcefully than before.  
“People think I’ve got a stick up my arse and don’t know how to have fun.” Hermione told Ron brusquely, reaching down into her bag on the floor beside her chair, avoiding Ron’s gaze as he huffed out angrily.  
“Who’s said that?”  
“Oh…no one.” Hermione replied pulling up the books and parchment and placing them onto her knees, still not looking up.  
“Liar.” Ron said sternly and Hermione looked up then, noting his scrunched forehead and pouting lips. “You wouldn’t say that about yourself. So someone’s said something.”  
Hermione sighed, “No one said anything Ron. Just forget it.”  
“No.”   
“Ron…”  
“Hermione, whoever said it…they’re not worth a shit.” Ron told her, his voice low and gaze softening, his hand reaching out once more for her shoulder and this time soothingly rubbing it with his thumb. The warmth of his hand seeped through the wool of her jumper and the left the skin beneath tingling slightly.  
“Thanks Ron.” Hermione mumbled with a smile.  
“You’re plenty funny anyway!” Ron announced after a moment, letting his hand fall back to the crisp white sheets of his bed.  
“Yes but why am I always the funniest when no one is around to hear it?” Hermione asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms on top of the pile of books.  
“Oh, so you have a stick up your arse and now I’m no one. What a great pair we make.” Ron said jokingly, bringing his legs up and crossing them beneath the sheets to allow him to lean closer to Hermione.  
“Oh hush you know that’s not what I mean.” Hermione reprimanded, flicking his hand on the bed.  
“No, no. I’m no one and obviously what I think and say doesn’t mean shit!” Ron said, his voice raising and the grin he was trying suppress appearing as he spoke.  
“Language Weasley!” Madam Pomfrey shouted from her office, she was just walking past it with a tray full of vials in hand, disappearing once again into the depths.  
“Sorry!” Ron called out with a chuckle.  
“Ron! You what you think of me- what you and Harry think of me means the world to me. Everyone else can go to hell.” Hermione said in a quieter tone than before.  
There’s silence and Hermione finds herself having to look up and she’s not disappointed when she does. Ron sits upright in his bed, scarred arms on show with a huge grin on his face. “Same goes to you too.” He tells her softly, the tips of his ears colouring and Hermione can’t help but flush in response.  
“Now what goodies have you brought me today?” Ron says after a moment, looking down at her lap where the pile of books sit.  
Hermione shakes her head a little, hoping that Ron doesn’t notice and picks up the pile and places it onto the side of his bed beside him.  
“Transfiguration homework, the quiz we did today in charms, my notes from potions today aaand…” Hermione broke off, leaning down into her bag once more and pulled out the purple and gold packet that Ron loved so much. “A chocolate frog.” She told him, holding the package out to him with a flourish.”  
“Excellent way to ease the pain of all this homework that you’ve been so kind to bring me.” Ron took hold of the frog from her and began unwrapping it quickly and taking a bite. “You’d think,” he began again with a full mouth, but Hermione for some reason didn’t have the heart to scold him about it. “that being poisoned by a professor would give me the right to a break from all the work.”  
“Oh yes, you know McGonagall will happily let you hide from Lavender with nothing to do.” Hermione laughed and even Ron choked out a small chuckle.  
“Hey, you know that’s not what I’m doing.” He told her, grinning guiltily all the while. “I’m recovering. I nearly died you know?”   
“Yeah, yeah the whole school knows Ron. Don’t worry. You’re going to be a legend once more. Poisoned by professor and lives to tell the tale.” Hermione joked.  
Ron guffawed at that and finished off his chocolate frog, but not before offering some to Hermione.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://claimingtheanonymous.tumblr.com/) | btw, come say hi!


End file.
